Kurara Kurokura
Kurara Kurokura is a part of the Election Committee, serving as a referee during election gambling matches. Appearance Kurara is a girl with short black hair, that covers her eyes. She wears an orange snake hoodie with the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. She also seems to have fangs, although this might be a trait that applies only to the imposter. Personality Kurara is very serious about her role as an election observer, but is still very upbeat. She appears to be somewhat smug and laughs when her impostor gets punished. Her imposter seems to be quite devious, not shying away from faking an entire match, after she has likely been bribed. However once she is found out, her confidence drops and she becomes very nervous and scared. It is possible that she is much more cowardly when she is herself and can't hide behind the role of someone else. Profile Kakegurui XX Kurara is first seen in the monitoring room, along with Inaho Yamato, Rumia Uru and the otherRumia Uruobservers, while they discuss Scumcoins. Kurara then heads off to oversee the gamble. As soon as Rin Obami, Mary Saotome, Nozomi Komabami, Ririka Momobami, Ibara Obami and Mary's friends have arrived, she explains the rules of the game, which is one suggested by Rin and called War. During the game she simply stands there and announces the results. At an unknown point in time, Rin and the imposter kept the real Kurara away from the scene, most likely by kidnapping, but the exact circumstances are unknown. The Impostor then dressed up as her. During her time, where she was disguised as Kurara, she most likely acted and looked the same as the real one. That must be the case since we see her around other election observers, who don't seem to notice anything strange. What happened to the real Kurara is yet unknown. She most likely got rescued by Runa Yomozuki after the game was over. Because Ririka tricked him and his lies got exposed, Rin ends up losing with -269 points. Ririka questioned Rin, why he hasn't cheated at all. He then reveals, that the gamble only counts if an election observer is present. Everyone is shocked to learn, that it isn't the real Kurara Kurokura standing in the room, thus the match doesn't count. He then goes on how the election doesn't really matter, since Kirari Momobami is sure to win anyway. But Ririka had a voice call with Runa, head of the election committee, running the whole time. Runa then storms in and declares the match as valid, tossing Rin out of the election. The imposter is visibly nervous and starts to cry, most likely worrying about the punishment. Runa is angry and calls her a big faker. She is then seen being dragged away by Runa. The real Kurara and Runa then gang up on the imposter and threaten to punish her immensely. The imposter is extremely scared and cries uncontrollably. But actually Runa was just kidding and presents her with an observer frog-themed hoodie. The two laugh at her for being so scared even though they were just joking. Despite what she had done, Runa must have realized that the imposter acts well as an observer and appointed her this duty for real. The real Kurara finally appears during the Rock Paper Scissors Poker tournament, working as an observer. She wears a sash with the phrase "I am real" on it. There she explains the rules to everyone. She hands out the cards and declares the winners of each round. She is excited to open the second batch of games. Kurara is also confused by Midari's weird behaviour, especially when she gets excited because Yumeko smiled at her. Kurara keeps on happily announcing how Miyo beats Mary every round, so that Mary even suspects her to work with Miyo for a moment. When Mary asks to use the bathroom, Kurara tells her she should rather hold it in. She is also naturally shook when Miyo takes a poisonous pill and threatens Mary. Category:Female characters Category:Election Committee Category:Female Manga only Characters